A Trip To The Dentist
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: A trip to the dentist is just as routine as brushing your teeth or waking up, right? Nothing is going to happen, right? WRONG.


_**AN: Well, this is a brand new one shot from yours truly. Enjoy!**_

**A TRIP TO THE DENTIST**

**Michael didn't go to school all day. His 3.8 grade point average made sure of that. So when he was not at school, that meant that he was either at work in the afternoon, or passed out sleep in his room. Of course, his free time on certain days meant that he had to do stuff for other people, not that he minded doing things for other people, it is just that after spending time at school and work, he would like to just unwind at home, or to take a nap and sleep until dinner was ready. Of course on this lovely day, that was not going to happen.**

**See, today Michael had to go to the dentist. There was nothing wrong with Michael, but Miley had to have some teeth pulled, and she was going to need someone to watch her while she was recovering. Charles, Michael's big brother and his legal guardian, volunteered him to go and take Miley to the dentist. Michael really cared for Miley, hell, he had a really bad crush on Miley, but he kept that to himself, because he wouldn't want to put at risk their friendship or take a chance being hurt. Crazy thing, love is.**

**Michael sat in the dentist waiting room, playing his DS. He shut off the gaming system, and slid it into his pocket, and locked his fingers behind his head. Then he thought about leaving her in the dentist office before heading into the waiting room. She looked a little scared, and she held his hand so tightly before having to literally snatch it away from her before walking out to this room. He figured that she was going to be fine, but then it dawned on him that Robby Ray had told him that Miley was still a little scared of the dentist. Michael sighed loudly, and closed his eyes. He was about to drift off to sleep when he felt someone tap on her shoulder.**

"**Yeah?" Michael said, snapping awake.**

"**Michael Harris? You came with Miley Stewart, right?" The receptionist asked him.**

"**I did. Is she ready to go?" Michael asked, sitting up, and wiping the sleep from his eyes.**

"**Yes, she is. Do you want to come and see her?" The receptionist asked him.**

"**Sure. Where is she?" Michael asked her once more.**

**The receptionist pointed to where Miley was, and led Michael there, and boy did he get an eye full there and then...**

**Michael walk in to the dentist office, and saw Miley sitting in a chair, protective sheet on her pink shirt, a mask that was attached to a gas tank was over her face. Her eyes were closed tightly. Michael sat in a chair right next to Miley, and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile on her face.**

"**Heyyy... it's Mr. Long Hair." Miley said, in a slow drawl like voice. **

**Michael looked at the doctor as if Miley grew an extra head.**

"**The drugs are going to have an effect on her for the rest of the day. You are going to have to stay with her to make sure that she will be alright." The doctor said.**

"**Of course. No problem." Michael said. "Miley, come on, it's time to go."**

"**Okay, Mr. Long Hair." Miley said as she swung an arm over his shoulder. "Wee!" **

_**Oh, yeah, I am really going to enjoy this. **_**Michael thought to himself in a sarcastic tone of voice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael had to brace himself when he got Miley home. Which one was the question. Michael decided that it would be better to take her to his house because he knew that Robby Ray and Jackson were gone, and he had to watch her any way. Michael pulled up in front of his house, and quickly got out of his car to get the door open. When that was finished, Michael went back to the car, and grabbed Miley. He picked her up bridal style, and carried her up to his room.<strong>

**He pulled back the sheet on his bed, and placed her inside. He pulled the sheet back, and rested her inside.**

**Then the fun started...**

"**Heeey, where are you going? Aren't you going to stay here with me?" Miley asked in a sad tone.**

"**I have to lock up real quick, I am going to be right back." Michael said.**

* * *

><p><strong>When Michael returned to his room, where he found Miley singing about vegetables.<strong>

"**Miley, are you alright?" Michael asked her, trying to stifle a laugh at the sight before him.**

"**Yeah." Miley said, still under the influence of the medication that the dentist gave her. Michael walked over to her, and sat on the edge of the bed. He turned on his tv, and turned it on low so it wouldn't irritate Miley.**

"**While I was out she should have did something to my boobs..." Miley mumbled.**

**Michael nearly fell off of the bed. "What?"**

"**Look..." Miley said, trying to open her shirt. Michael quickly stopped her from doing so.**

"**Whoa, no. Don't do that!" Michael said, pinning her arms behind her.**

"**What's the matter Michael? Don't you like me?" Miley said sadly. **

**Damn, that really got him.**

"**Of course I do." Michael said with a smile on his face.**

"**I have liked you since I first saw you." Miley stated. Michael's face began to grow red as soon as she said that.**

"**Michael, I have something else to tell you."Miley whispered. **

"**Okay, what is it?" Michael answered with a smile on his face.**

"**Come here..." Miley whispered.**

"**Okay, what?"**

"**Closer."**

"**Miley. What is it?"**

"**I want to have sex with you..." Miley whispered seductively in his ear.**

**That is when Michael literally had a split of the minds, like the angel and the devil on his shoulder. On one hand, here is his crush, in his room, in his bed, completely vulnerable. When was the situation like this going to rise again?**

**Then came the good side of him. Miley, Robby Ray, and Jackson trusted him with Miley. If he would do something like this to a girl that pretty much everyone cared for, he would be dead, and that is best case scenario, ladies and gentlemen.**

"**Come on, let's do it." Miley said, running a hand through his long hair and laughing.**

"**No. You need to rest." Michael said, laying her back down, and tucking her in.**

"**Okay." Miley said sadly. She laid her head down, and soon drifted off to sleep. Michael gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and went to work on his computer.**

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW DAYS LATER<strong>

**Michael was sitting in his room working on his computer when he heard his front door open. Thinking it was just Charles or Melody leaving, he didn't think nothing of it. Then he heard footsteps coming up the steps towards his room. Michael didn't respond until someone opened his bedroom door.**

"**Miley? What brings you buy my way?" Michael asked cheerfully.**

"**I have just got my head clear of being at the dentist office." Miley said, talking slowly. Michael saw that she was still a little woozy, but she was able to walk, which was apparent, because she came here on her own.**

"**So what's up?" Michael asked her.**

"**I needed to know. Did I do anything out of character while I was here?" Miley asked Michael.**

"**No." Michael lied. "Nothing I would think is weird. Well, you tried to sing **_**Ole McDonald**_** in a really bad voice, but nothing worth mentioning."**

"**Okay." Miley said. "Before I forget..." **

"**Forget what?" Michael asked. Miley walked over to where he was sitting, sat on his lap, and kissed him.**

"**Thanks for being a good friend." Miley asked, leaving the room. Michael sat there stunned from what had just transpired.**

"**No problem..." Michael said, smiling happily.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>_


End file.
